


Impact

by elaiel



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Volker is a hero too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Three dialogue only drabbles written for the stargateland "Words are a powerful thing" challenge.

**Bridge**

_Wow, that was a hard one_

Stop talking and keep running Volker

_I….am…_

[…]

Is he there yet?

Rush we need those shields NOW!

Well, I’ll just magic them out of thin air shall I?

_I’m there!_

Okay Volker what can you see?

_The control conduit is running alongside the gantry, one of the gantry supports has slipped and knocked it out of line._

Can you get it back into line?

_The connector is sheared. Can you see it on the kino?_

Brody?

Here, I’ve got the kino here Doctor Rush.

Yes, ahh. Can you reconnect it?

Rush, we don’t have a lot of time here.

I know Colonel! We’re on it!

[…]

Volker?

_I’ve done it, it’s connected!_

Hit it!

They’re firing again!

FUCK!

        JESUS!

[…]

We have FTL

[…]

[…]

 

 

 

**Gantry**

Volker? Pick up your radio. Volker? Volker!

Doctor Rush? [...] I've got my radio now [...]

Where are you Volker?

Um […] I’m leaning over the edge of the gantry rail I think, it’s dark, really dark…I can’t see…I really can’t see anything around me.

Volker, listen to me. We can see you on the kino

I’ve dropped my flashlight somewhere, got my radio, but my ankle hurts, my head hurts, I think I’ve hurt my ribs, my side really hurts.

Listen Volker...Dale....can y’ hear me?

Yes, yes I can hear you.

We can see you on the kino, the night sight.

I can’t see the kino.

Don’t worry about that, it’s just behind your right shoulder, no, don’t reach out for it, stay where you are.

I want to sit down, I’m feeling really dizzy.

Okay, then sit down exactly where you are. Carefully! Exactly where you are.

Why?

Just do it Volker.

_Is that blood, Rush?_

_Yes its blood shut up will ye._

Who’s that talking?

It’s just the Colonel, he’s just askin’ how you are.

I don’t feel great, my ribs hurt. I need to move.

That’s okay, just sit down.

Shouldn’t I find my flashlight?

No! Just sit down.

_Where the hell is he?_

_Engineering level, half the gangway collapsed out from underneath him, when the last shot hit us Colonel._

_Why the hell was he down there?_

_Because if someone hadn’t done the manual bypass at the same time as we were rerouting up here, ALL the shields would have collapsed, now will ye just shut up?_

I’m sitting down now.

That’s good Volker, Lieutenant Scott will be with you in a couple of minutes.

I think I’m bleeding Doctor Rush.

You are, but TJ will be with ye soon.

_Shouldn’t he hold something over that head wound? Apply pressure?_

_No Brody, we don’t know if he’s fractured his skull. It’s not bleeding much._

_Oh, sorry Colonel._

Who’s whispering there?

It’s just Brody, entertaining us all with his scintillating intellect.

[...] I shouldn’t laugh, it hurts. I’m feeling quite dizzy.

Just stay awake.

Did the bypass work?

Oh yes, we’re in FTL now already.

Good, I wouldn’t want to think I’d wasted my time.

Dale! Don’t close your eyes, listen to me. How did you attach the conduit?

Last of the duct tape

Duct tape?!

It worked.

Fair enough Dale, but y’ have to credit the incongruity of the main shield conduit on a million year old Ancient spaceship of design beyond our comprehension being held together with duct tape.

[...] I tried string, but....

_Lieutenant Scott says they’re almost with him. Thirty seconds._

Dale, the Colonel says that Lieutenant Scott and TJ will be with y’ shortly.

You keep calling me Dale.

Best way to keep your attention, you started tryin’ to sleep on the job when I was callin’ y’ Volker.

I think I can see a light. I can hear someone. Lieutenant Scott?

_Volker? We can see you down there, don’t move and we’ll be down to get you._

Doctor Rush, they’re here.

Good Dale, put the radio away now, ye’ll need both your hands.  
  


 

**BAR**

Just pour Brody

How’s Volker?

In the infirmary.

[…]

Rush?

Thank you for gracing us with your presence Colonel.

Rush, we need to talk.

I don’t feel much like talking now. Another one Brody.

Rush.

Colonel, we are in FTL and as far as I am aware the ship is broadly speaking intact.

Rush, you did good. TJ says he’s got a fractured skull and a concussion, but apparently he’s doing well. Keeping him awake was good.

Thank you for your overwhelming vote of confidence.

For Christ’s sake Rush, can’t you accept a compliment.

[…]

Another one Brody.

Oh for fucks sake, make that two.


End file.
